


Dirty Little Secrets

by SereneCalamity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek didn't want to have to explain what they had to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm reasonably new to the whole Teen Wolf scene, but I'm kind of in love. I really don't know who I ship the most, I'm kind of all over the show, but I'm completely in love with Dylan O'Brien and Daniel Sharman. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Depressingly so...

They had a secret.

A deliciously dirty one at that.

The kind that curled Derek Hale's toes when he was alone.

That kind that made Stiles Stilinski's cock throb in his pants when he was doing the most mundane tasks.

"Fucking hell!" Stiles yelped out as he was jerked to the side, almost tripping over his own feet as he was pulled from the emptying school hallway and into a crowded janitors closet. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but then in the murky light, he made out the tall, muscular figure of his...Boyfriend? Lover?

"Where the fuck have you been all day?" Derek hissed at him. "I've been looking for you."

"Aw, you miss me?" Stiles stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout before his face relaxed into a grin and he tried to reach forward and kiss Derek but the older boy pulled back with a frown. His normal, everyday, perpetual, adorable frown. "Dude, I've got about five minutes before Scott is calling me and trying to find out why I'm late for my favourite subject of the day."

"You don't have a class now," Derek frowned.

"It's lunch," Stiles replied with a grin. Derek rolled his eyes and then leaned down, his lips meeting with the shorter boys. There had been a time when Stiles was a whole lot shorter than Derek, but over the past six months or so he had definitely grown up. Started filling out in all the right places, and his hair had grown and down this cute little floppy thing over his forehead.

Derek approved of the changes.

Although he kind of liked how he used to be able to manhandle him a whole lot easier.

"I brought you—coffee—" Derek's sentence was stuttered as Stiles' lips pulled and played with his own. "And I couldn't find you, dumbass." Stiles grinned at Derek's comment, and pulled back for a split second.

"Aw, you miss me?" He asked in his typical teasing tone that made Derek simultaneously want to punch him in the face and jerk him back for another kiss. Derek settled for rolling his eyes and raising an eyebrow, silently asking Stiles if he would rather talk or if he wanted to make out for another few minutes before they had to get back to class. Stiles looked as though he may start running his mouth, but then there was a noise outside and they both went completely still.

"Do you know where Stiles went?" They could hear Scott McCall asking someone on the other side of the door and Stiles had to shove his hand in his mouth to stop himself from letting out a snort of laughter. Derek shot him a glare and Stiles just shrugged in response, still finding it hard to keep himself quiet. The footsteps faded and the two exchanged looks.

"That was close," Derek muttered. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"But so worth it," he replied, leaning back in for one last kiss, squeezing his lovers half hard cock through his jeans before he ducked back out of the janitors closet.

* * *

It had been going on for almost eight months now.

It had started when Derek was helping Stiles and Scott practice for lacrosse. He was a year above them in school, and the captain of the team. Both of them had actually been improving, but Stiles kept getting distracted by the good looking older boy. It was one night at a party, when Stiles was stoned and sitting next to Lydia Martin, when Derek came into the room with a beer in his hand.

Stiles literally groaned out loud at how good he looked, standing there in tight fitting jeans and a leather jacket.

Lydia had snorted with laughter, the cherry vodka she was drinking spilling out of her cup and onto her dress, and Derek had looked over at them with his usual, sullen look. Stiles had tried to divert his gaze and not go bright red, but he was too drunk, and he was too stoned, and he wasn't fooling anyone. He thought that he had made a total dick of himself until he was going to the bathroom and Derek followed him in, locking the door shut behind him and slamming his lips down on his.

It wasn't that either of them were ashamed of what they had.

Stiles had thought that maybe that's what it was to begin with, when Derek still acted the exact same in public as he had before. He acted a little friendlier, if anything Derek did could be described as friendly, by greeting him whenever he saw him and once or twice even cracking a half smile at Stiles' shitty jokes. Other than that, though, it was the same.

He hadn't wanted to push things to begin with, but then he had brought it up once, when they were making out in the back of Derek's Camaro, mumbling that he totally understood if Derek didn't want to been seen with someone younger and nowhere near as attractive as him.

Derek had looked stunned, and then insulted, pulling away from him and saying that if going public, announcing it to their friends, making it fucking Facebook official', as he put it, was what Stiles had wanted, then that's what they would do. They could go to the movies and make out in the back row, and share a milkshake down at the diner, and bloody well hold hands in the hallway between classes.

But did he really want their friends questioning their excuses every time they were both late for a party or a movie get together?

Did he really want their friends asking them about their relationship, annoying questions that Lydia and Alison Argent always pestered everyone else with?

Did he want to go out on nauseating double dates with Scott and Alison?

And most importantly, did he want their parents to get suspicious about what they were doing in their bedrooms and demand they keep the doors open?

Stiles had seen Derek's point of view, and then he had felt pretty turned on about how much thought Derek had clearly put into this. He had jerked down Derek's pants and covered him with his mouth, not caring that the car was only partially hidden on the side of the road and that if anyone slowed down and properly looked, they would be able to see the pair of them.

So here they were.

Eight months later, and they were still just as attracted to each other as they had been before. It wasn't just a physical thing, even though they most definitely found it difficult to keep their hands off each other when they were in close proximity. It was so much more than that.

They hadn't been able to keep their secret from his father, after the Sheriff walked in on them making out on the couch. He had been pretty good with it, only saying that they needed to keep the bedroom door open when they were up there alone. Thing was, the Sheriff wasn't home very often, and so there was a lot that the two of them could do up in Stiles' bedroom with the door open and absolutely no worries. It had been hard to keep it from Scott, but he still managed, although he was almost caught when his friend had found a hickey on his neck.

Good thing Stiles was already a bit of a spazz, so when he said that he got in a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost, Scott seemed to believe him.

"You wanna get out of here?" Derek murmured, appearing behind Stiles and talking so low that if Stiles wasn't completely in tune with Derek, he wouldn't have heard it over the music. Stiles nodded his head once and glanced over to where Scott was, talking to Danny Mahealani and Jackson. "Meet me out the back, I can sober drive." He had seen Stiles throwing back drinks, and even though he wasn't drunk, he definitely wasn't able to drive.

"Ten minutes," Stiles muttered before he was traipsing over to his best friend with that goofy, loveable smile on his face. Derek watched him go, and then realized that Lydia was watching him with a raised eyebrow, a knowing expression on her face as she pursed her lips at him. Derek tried to rearrange his expression, fix it with his usual pissed off look.

But it was too late.

She was smirking at him and wiggled her eyebrows before turning back to Alison.

After a few minutes, Derek turned on his heel and started walking through the hallway that lead toward the back of his house where is Camaro was parked. The house was practically overflowing with teenagers, but it was the middle of Winter, so at least he knew that when he got outside, he would be by himself.

Or at least, be by himself with Stiles.

He got out the back door, kicking it shut behind him and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and hunching his shoulders up against the cold. He wanted to get in his car, but he waited for Stiles, standing by his car, in the shadows, hoping that the younger boy wasn't far away. He didn't have to wait long, because the back door for the house opened and then Stiles walked out.

Shit.

Derek knew that it was all in his head, but it was as though every time he saw Stiles, he just got better looking. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt that clung to his chest and arms, which had definitely become more muscular over the past year or so since he and Scott had started going to the gym every morning. His hair was sticking up a little in the front, and his eyes were glowing happily as he walked toward Derek, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Der," Stiles greeted him, looking quickly over his shoulder to make sure there was no one watching them from the house and then he closed the distance between him and his boyfriend. Their lips crashed together and Derek let out a grunt as Stiles pushed him harder against his car. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' body and pulled him in, letting his mouth be opened and his lovers tongue push between his teeth. His toes were curling in his shoes as Stiles' fingers scratched at the back of his neck, and he made a noise of approval at the back of his throat.

"I knew it!" Came a crow from near the house. The two men jerked apart, eyes flashing wide as they spun around to see Lydia.

And Scott.

And Alison.

And Jackson.

"I knew it!" The shriek came again, Lydia jumping up and down.

"Shit," Derek muttered.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you?" Lydia was looking pretty proud of herself as she looked at the three others who were standing next to her. "I bloody told you!"

"Well, uh, so I..." Stiles' eyebrow were lifted as he looked between his friends and Derek, who didn't look at all annoyed. In fact, he had a half grin on his face, ducking his head and the tips of his ears going a little red from embarrassment. Stiles just gave him a sheepish grin and then looked back at his friends, mainly Scott, who was grinning back at him. "Guess that you guys have all met my boyfriend? Derek Hale?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
